Wings
by Chocolate-chip-cookieee
Summary: Samantha Keyes was your ordinary teenage detective, who lived illegally with her Grandmother. Maximum Ride was an unordinary teenage girl-With wings. What happens when their worlds clash together, and Samantha becomes one of 'The Flock? Rated T for cussing


_Sammy_

"I promise, I'll be right back Grams."

"Are you sure Samantha?" Grams asked worriedly. "It's almost dark out, and you know I hate you going out alone at night."

"Grams, I'll be fine. Just let me get your tea, I'll be right back, I promise. I'm almost 15 if you should trust me more"

Honestly, being 14, and living with my grandmother in an all seniors apartment is hard. I always have to worry about my busybody neighbors finding out that I live there, which is why Grams is so worried about me going out at night, along with the fact that it was reported the other night that a bunch of men were attacking a group of kids not to far away.

I slipped out the door, and quietly got to the door leading to the fire escape, hoping nobody was looking out their peep hole. I slipped through the window, and my feet met contact with the red painted wood of the fire escape being the building. I quickly made my way down the stairs, and soon I was making my way towards the nearest grocery shop.

"Max!"

"It's okay Iggy, I got him!"

I paused near an alley, hearing voices and grunts coming from it. Lightly brushing some of my brown hair from my eyes, I peeked into the alley, and literally freaked.

In the alley were a bunch of people. No, scratch that, winged people. Yep, you read that right, winged people. The first person I saw was a girl about my age, blonde-brown hair tangled, face scratched and bloodied. And she had wings. Big, brown and white wings. I glanced at the guy she was fighting, and grimaced. This guys face was messed up. He had hair in the wrong places, and everything was scrunched up, and just _messed up_. Behind the two of them were more kids. Two of the boys, I noticed, also seemed about 14. The first one was wearing all black, his black hair was shaggy, and his wings were dark as night.

Emo Much?

The other guy was really pale, and he had strawberry blonde hair.

"Looks like Maxie lost her touch, huh?" My attention was brought back to the two in The front. The girl seemed annoyed, and threw a hard punch at the thing. "Not Really, did you Ari?" The girl replied, kicking the things shin.

"Hey, you watch out!" Suddenly, emo dude snapped his head towards me, and I felt my eyes widen. Slowly, I turned around, to see another winged thing grinning manically at me. "Another one, I see." It taunted. My heart rate sped up, and I knew My eyes probably showed more fear than I was feeling. "Don't just stand there, RUN!" The girl and the other guy said in unison, just as I ran the opposite direction as the thing.

My brown hair streamed past me, as I turned at random points, hoping my legs knew where they were going.

**_This is Erin. She will be your line today. Say hi Erin_**

Soon, from a few feet away, I saw the sign Golden Oak Circle. Damn, I ran all the way to Sisquane? I looked behind me, and didn't see anything chasing me. I started to slow down, as my legs were pumping hard to run away from them, and I needed a break, then I remembered that they had wings. Looking up, I saw they were merging above me. I forced my legs to pump harder, as I turned into Golden Oak. I ran around the sidewalk, as I heard the winged things land and run Behind me. I ram past Casey's house, and noticed his window was open, and he was In his room looking out the window. And then I realized that this was a round neighborhood, and that the winged things were on either side of me, in front of me, and above me.

Crap.

I slowed to a stop, and looked around. I was toast. I glanced towards Casey's window, to see him hanging out, jaw dropped. I breathed heavily, heart pounding. "She's not one of us! Leave her alone Ari!" the girl and her group came back. The head mutant, or Ari, turned around to face her.

"Yes, but she did see us"

"So what, Ari? Doesn't mean you get to take her back to Jeb and turn her into one of us!"

The thing growled, and my heart pounded harder. Glancing up again, Casey met my eyes. He looked scared as hell, but I was definitely freaked out way more.

"Get her."

The next thing I knew the girl and her group were grabbed from from behind, and my arms were pinned behind me.

"LET ME GO!" I thrashed in the things arms, as it lifted me up off the ground, and led me towards a truck nearby. "DIDN'T YOU FUCKING HEAR ME? LET ME GO!" I screeched, and let out a loud scream.

I watched as the girl and her group were tossed into the truck, and I knew I was next. The Mutant shoved a rag on my mouth, and I breathed in the sickly sweet smell. I started seeing spots in my vision, and I thrashed and screamed louder in attempt to stay awake.

Darkness.


End file.
